


Day 6 blindfold

by vkfarenheit



Series: Superbat week [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Extended Universe, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Blindfolds, Fanart, M/M, Superbat Week, Superbat Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25629277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vkfarenheit/pseuds/vkfarenheit
Summary: Superman, kryptonite, some injuries and a blindfold.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: Superbat week [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849276
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Day 6 blindfold

**Author's Note:**

> What were you doing Bruce?


End file.
